


See You On The Pitch

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex tells Tobin about the possibility of Orlando, Tobin tells her to go and expand the league. That no matter what their friendship will never fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You On The Pitch

Tobin sat across the table from Alex, just staring at her for a few moments, letting what Alex had just said sink in, small tears starting to fall from the forward’s eyes.

“Nothing’s official but I wanted you to know,” She whispered and Tobin shook her head standing up, she quickly made her way over to her best friend, kneeling in front of her. 

“Alex, no, no, don’t be sad, or upset this is a good thing,” Tobin smiled up at her. “We knew we wouldn’t always be together. We’ve played on different teams before, it’ll be ok. We’ll still see each other, we’ll have camps and we can see each other before games and after them.” 

“But it won’t be the same,” Alex said defeated.

“Lex, you gotta go,” Tobin gave her a soft smile. “You’re doing what we want to do, you’re expanding the league, reaching more kids. I promise this won’t change anything,” Tobin said and Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck hugging her. 

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too Lex,” Tobin said rubbing the woman’s back. “But it’ll be fun, you’ll love it.”

“What if I hate it?”

“I promise you won’t, plus you’ll be close to Servando. You two deserve to be happy. I know you miss him,” Tobin said and Alex nodded.

“I do, but I’ll miss you too.”

“I know, and I promise to visit, and we’ll hang out at camp all the time, and we’ll get together when we verse one another,” Tobin explained standing up, pulling Alex up to her feet when the woman refused to let go. “This won’t change anything Lex.”

“I’m scared,” Alex admitted and Tobin laughed kissing her temple. 

“It’ll be ok Lex, you’ll see.” 

“You sure you’re ok with me going?”

“Yeah, I’ll finally convince Allie to move in with me. I promise to video every prank I pull on her too,” She said and Alex grinned.

“You better.”

“Just think about it Lex, don’t stay here for just me.”

“It wasn’t just for you,” Alex pouted.

“Go, you have Serv.”

“And you have Chris,” Alex smirked and Tobin blushed, whatever had formed between her and the tan striker was new but Tobin knew it ran deep, she was happier than she’d been in a long time. Tobin laughed and pulled Alex into a tight hug.

“When they call, tell them yes.”

“Ok Tobs,” Alex promised.

“And get a dog,” Tobin said and Alex shoved her playfully.

“Serv got to you!” She accused and Tobin smiled but nodded.

“Get one with brown eyes like mine, and you’ll miss me less,” Tobin joked and Alex shoved her again laughing.

“Yeah right Tobs, no dog is going to ever come close to having your eyes.”

“Alright well get a loyal one then?” She offered and Alex laughed.

“Why I’ll already have Ash there too,” She said and Tobin laughed pulling Alex back into another hug.

“It’ll be great Lex, just you wait and see.”

X-x-x

Three weeks later when everything was set up and Orlando was announced Tobin helped Alex and Servando pack up the moving truck. They stood outside of their home for the last few seasons, tears filling up their eyes. 

“It’ll be great Lex,” Tobin said and Alex nodded.

“I’m going to have to get used to losing more.”

“What? Why? You’ll have a great team behind you?”

“I don’t have my magic midfielder behind me to be the best assistant ever,” Alex explained, tears starting to fall, she pulled Tobin into a hug, “I’ll miss you, Toby.”

“I’ll miss you too Lex, but this isn’t goodbye, this is 'see you on the pitch,'” Tobin offered and Alex nodded, before handing her key back to Tobin and getting in the car to follow Servando and the truck. Tobin stood at the end of their driveway watching her drive away. 

Playing against each other was going to be hard for the duo but they knew sooner or later they’d end up on the same team again, and not just the National Team. Tobin pulled her phone out when it pinged at her.

‘8 days till camp’ it read from Alex. Tobin grinned, typing back a quick ‘cant wait’. As she headed into the house her phone rang and she saw that it was Christen calling.

“Hey babe,” Tobin answered.

“How are you doing?”

“Not as bad as I thought.”

“I just left hanging out with Pinoe and Hope, so I should be there in two hours, want to do takeout and Netflix?” She asked and Tobin grinned, Christen always knew what would help her feel better.

“Sound perfect Chris,” Tobin said honestly as she started walking into the house. 

“So how many days till you two see each other again?” Christen chuckled and Tobin laughed, glad her girlfriend understood the relationship she had with Alex.

“Eight.”

“Eight days till I have to pry you two apart so I can get some quality girlfriend time. Ugh why is camp so far away,” Christen joked earning another laugh from Tobin.

“Eight days of us alone in this place,” Tobin said suggestively.

“Fuck speed limits, I’ll be home in an hour,” Christen said hanging up, Tobin grinned. As long as she looked at it in small time chunks it wouldn’t be so bad that her best friend was on the opposite side of the country. They spent time in completely different countries before, this wouldn’t be that bad. Plus she had Chris and Alex had Servando, they found their happiness. Tobin couldn’t be happier for the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this one! Trying to give you guys a few short ones while I work on a few longer fics, that take up most of my time.


End file.
